


那个海盗的胡茬

by Disting4208



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disting4208/pseuds/Disting4208





	1. 那个海盗的胡茬01

经过索赫里海域的云有着极为迷幻多变的色彩。宁静海面的深蓝色，雷恩群岛掩映的丛林绿色，或者皇家海军旗帜的纯正金色。但对于取道于此的商人们来说，索赫里海域的云只有一种颜色——

红色。

红云海盗团的红色。

“啊……真的变成红色了。”

一支轻巧的独帆小艇摇摇晃晃地漂在海面上，卡卡西躺在里面，眯着眼睛看散散的流云叫夕阳染上一层一层的薄红。边沿泛黄的船帆在他脸上投下阴影，原本偏白的光滑皮肤如今留下了些许海风洗礼过的痕迹。衬衫的领口敞开，大方地露出锁骨和一小片胸膛，一些可疑的红痕叫人浮想联翩。他的颈侧窝着另一个黑发的脑袋，粗而硬的短发发尖儿蹭着他的脖子和下巴，又扎又痒，还有点儿毛绒绒的。

“什么？”

“我是说……该回去了吧。”他推一推另一人，对方纹丝不动。

“一会儿天该黑了。”他说。

“那就等天黑。”另一人把脸埋在他颈窝，闷声闷气。

“还没躺够啊？”

“没。”

“睡一下午了……”

“没够。”

“……我说，船长大人整天带着我在外面浪，你家副船长现在看我就跟看祸害似的……”

“佩恩的眼神不好。”

“船长大人”的手臂揽住卡卡西的腰侧，往自己怀里箍了一箍。

“我想跟你多呆一会儿。”

他嘟囔着，有点不满，又有点撒娇的意味。低沉的、有些沙哑的声音和着热热的吐气暧昧地爬进卡卡西的耳朵，如果是一个月前，卡卡西已经酥软了骨头。

但现在是现在。

“这话你说了一个月了。”

卡卡西发现推的动作不好用力，干脆换成揪那人的头发。奈何那一脑袋黑毛又短又滑，对方随便动动便摆脱了他。黑发的船长乘势起身向上挪了挪，把卡卡西作乱的手压实。

“一个月你就听腻了？”

那人的脸居高临下，背光让某些柔和的细节淹没在阴影里，留下一副凶巴巴的轮廓。

这一脸凶悍可不会出现在任何一位训练有素的、持有帝国合法执照的船长的脸上——但他本就不是“合法”的。那张脸出现的地方，红云海盗旗迎风飘扬，嚣张得不可一世。

“不，再几个月也不会。”卡卡西答地干脆。他试着挣了一下，没有挣动，干脆放弃任那海盗压着。

“但是我们该回去了……我也差不多该回去那边了。”他说。

“你这就要走？”海盗面露不悦。

“再拖下去，‘一个普通的商客’可就不好活着回去了。”卡卡西看着海盗露在外面那只黑亮的右眼，“我们的大事为重，嗯？”

“拖久一点 ，他们起了疑心不是更好上钩。”

海盗趴下来，干燥的薄唇磨蹭过卡卡西的锁骨，向下方掠去。他脸上稀疏短硬的胡茬跟着若有若无地撩过那片被日光晒得微红的胸膛，又扎又痒。海风不知从哪里吹来的热空气，带着卡卡西也体温升高，燥热难耐。

“等等，别……嗯……带土……”

卡卡西是想正经叫停的，奈何海盗伸出温热的舌头，润湿他自己的嘴唇和那里的一小块皮肤。于是卡卡西的拒绝刚一出口就变了调，收声时拖出了细软绵长的尾音。海盗舔得轻柔又仔细，让卡卡西由那里分辨出软软的唇瓣、偶尔触碰到的坚硬牙齿和有力的舌。那一块皮肤被嘬吸入海盗的口腔反复吸吮舔舐，暧昧的热度从那里扩散开，制造出的战栗很快沿着后颈爬上卡卡西脑后。不用看卡卡西就可以想象到，不久之后那里又会多出一个新鲜的印子。

“嘿，嘿，我说真的呢。”卡卡西终于抽出手捧住带土的脸，好叫他暂时停下，“‘无主的’旗木商团要是先一步被别人盯上，节外生枝可不好。”

海盗看着他，不置可否。意思显然是并不在意别的麻烦，那些可能的“节外生枝”还不被他放在眼里。

“而且……”卡卡西想了想，“现在回去还有机会赶上前两天说的那笔大生意，我们可以趁机多捞一笔。”

“什么大生意？我怎么不知道？”

“茶叶，角都说的。” 卡卡西说，“阿克塞尔家的老先生进献给女王陛下的新种茶叶据说很受好评，陛下大为赏识。”

“嗯，是有这么回事。”带土若有所思地说，“阿克塞尔……那老头我有印象，吃过我们一次亏就学乖了，滑溜地很。听说他把大船队的航道转到南边去了。”

“但他对北方航道一定还有想法。茶叶生意不比其他，经过索赫里的航线方便快捷，是上上之选。他忌惮于你，如果听说我活着回去，一定会找上旗木家。” 

海盗的银发情人眨眨眼睛，露出一个商人特有的狡黠来，让海盗想起一只只存在于自己想像中的银色狐狸。

“最关键的是，听说这笔茶叶生意和现任海军总督有那么一点关系。”

“团藏？你觉得他会掺和进来？”带土一手撑在船板上，另一只捉住了卡卡西在他脸颊上揉来揉去的手，在他掌心刮挠着报复回去。

“这对他来说是一个不错的机会。”卡卡西说，“无论是找到击破红云海盗团的办法，还是把手伸进旗木商团。”

“嗯……”

带土把卡卡西的掌心抵在自己鼻尖，轻轻摩蹭着。敏感的掌心被又是吐息又是蹭动地刺激，不由得向回收，却被带土捏得死紧，挣脱不得。

“所以，你跟角都这两天嘀嘀咕咕眉来眼去，就是在谈这个？”

“什么眉来眼去……”卡卡西耷拉着眼皮无奈地说，“我们是在谈赚钱的事啊船长大人……所以过两天快放我走吧。”

“知道了知道了，旗木老板的时间就是金钱，喝杯茶的时间黄金百万。”

海盗在卡卡西的虎口泄愤似的咬了一下，留下一个浅浅的牙印儿。

“旗木老板被海盗头子劫财劫色，血本无归……”

“你不乐意？”

海盗眯起眼睛，散发出危险的气息，像一头蓄势待发的狮子。

“诶…诶呀怎么会，我可乐意了，高兴还来不及……唔……”

后半句没了声响，后半句被不讲道理的海盗吞进了肚里去。那海盗急着攻城略地，连牙齿也同他撞在一起。两人都是一停，又很快啃在一起——吸吮，搅动，舌尖抵着舌尖，渴求从来不是单方面的。这一个月里翻来覆去做了不知多少遍的，仍然不知餍足，火星一旦溅起，便要燎原，烧光一切。

是海盗先慢下来。灵活的舌头劫掠过口腔，一颗一颗地检视过牙齿，退出来勾动着另一条舌，又用唇瓣慢条斯理地吸吮。可这慢下来的节奏却更为不妙，激烈之后的温柔最是煽情，更不用提海盗与他相互磨蹭着的下身。卡卡西曲起腿，盼望带土没有发现自己已经有抬头趋势的小兄弟。

两人现在可还漂在海上呢。可不能……

“停……停下。”卡卡西喘着气，手掌挡在二人之间，“先回去……”

“你不喜欢？”

“……”

喜欢，怎么会不喜欢。那唇齿间交换的，海风磨砺过的盐味，日光炙烤的焦糊味，刀光剑影迸溅出的血腥味，火枪大炮打出的硝烟味——那是海盗的味道。无恶不作，烧杀抢掠，恶贯满盈……人们拿这些词来描述的，海盗的味道。

但对他来说，那是带土的味道。

海盗又如何呢？

“喜欢。”他说。

“那就别废话了。”

“等等等等……”

“又怎么了？”

想自然是想的。但……

海盗不耐烦地在他手心蹭来蹭去，鼻尖，嘴唇，湿乎乎的舌头，硬硬的胡茬。

卡卡西在带土腮上扯了一把。

“你能不能先回去刮下胡子？”

“胡子？”海盗一愣。

“……对，胡子。”卡卡西点了点头，以示自己有理有据，“扎人。”

“只是因为这个？”

“……嗯。”

“喔……”

带土的舌尖慢吞吞地沿着卡卡西的掌心向上，在常年握剑留下的薄茧上停留了一会儿，随后来到指根，顺着修长的食指慢条斯理地舔上去，将要离开的时候忽然双唇含住了指间，像是不舍般要将那敏感的指头吞进去，却即刻离开了。

明明没有声音，卡卡西却似乎听到了某种暧昧的轻响，像是那之前的一些夜晚，带土含住他，将他推向高潮，又在他登顶前一刻坏心眼儿地吐出来，欣赏他挺翘着、颤抖着渴求的样子。

那口腔的温度该死地烫人。

“我还以为你喜欢的。”

“嗯……”

卡卡西茫然地收回手。口腔里灼人的湿热触感还留在敏感的指间，掌心中也留着带土的痕迹，一并被他无意识地攥在了手中。过了一会儿他才在海盗了然的、带着些许得意的目光中反应过来，带土说的是自己刚刚提起的胡茬。

——而不是那条过于灵巧的舌头。

“……咳。”卡卡西偏开视线，“总之，你该刮一下胡子。”

“所以你是不喜欢。”

“……”

并非是不喜欢；不如说，带土身上的所有东西他都不会不喜欢。那些胡茬在他脸上，装饰那海风雕刻出来的硬朗轮廓，让他看上去狂放不羁，正像个海盗——也提醒卡卡西他早不是小时候那个莽撞的、拉着他出海钓鱼的男孩，即使那黑色的眼睛始终闪着比海面更为清亮的光。他看上去不修边幅，与卡卡西平时打交道的那些面容光滑整洁、举止优雅维持着绅士风度的贵族和商人们完全不同——可他是个海盗，海盗要什么干净优雅？

而他们在一起的时候，那些硬硬的胡茬会扎在他小腹紧绷的肌肉上，在他敏感的皮肤上挂搔而过，那感觉很……

特别。

“不喜欢。”卡卡西别开脸。

“真的？”

“真的。”

“我看小卡卡西可不这么觉得。”

卡卡西一惊，但带土的膝盖已经挤进了他双腿之间，他胯间鼓起的帐篷一览无余。

“等等，带土……”

“等不了了。”炽热的气息喷吐在他的脖颈，“小带土和小卡卡西都等不了。”

“唔……”

裤带被解开，裤腰被扯到胯下，已经抬头的性器安静地躺在了对方的手中。那只手上有和卡卡西一样的薄茧。它会握住海盗那把随身的剑，稳定而有力；也会握住火枪，枪法精准，从不令人失望；最常用来把握方向，红云海盗团的神威号是索赫里海域最难驾驭的船只，却在这手中温顺无比。

而现在，它虚虚握住卡卡西的性器，拇指刮蹭着柱身，从囊袋的褶皱一点一点地蹭向最敏感的头部。

可能只有一瞬间，卡卡西想。他就彻底硬了，硬得发疼。

他知道接下来给发生什么，身体尖叫着向大脑传达的信息疯狂又简单：想要，想要带土，现在，立刻，想要得到满足。

但是……

“别……”

“你今天怎么了？”

手指经过头部，按压那层因为充血而发红的薄薄皮肤，指甲刮过冠状沟，引起战栗。而带土伏在他耳侧，低沉的、沙哑的声音挟着吐气吹进耳朵眼，仿佛直击脑髓。

“平常你可不这样……害羞？上回在沙滩上可没见你害羞……”

是啊，平常，平常的卡卡西不这样。

但这里是海面上……卡卡西断断续续地想。

他无数次直面过无情的深海掀起的巨浪，比多数优秀的水手见过更多可怕的暴雨和飓风；他无数次活下来，以为自己一无所有，但海洋总能让他失去更多。狂风巨浪都是看得见的危险，而这平静的海面下……没有人知道隐藏着什么。

即便如此，他还是一次又一次地带领船队扎进这无际的危险里。他与别人说那是商人的贪婪，只有自己知道他为什么要一遍又一遍义无反顾地从安全的陆地回到海上。

还好他找到带土了……和带土的牵绊可能是他从海洋里抢回来的唯一一件东西。

尽管从形式上来说，是红云海盗团抢劫了旗木氏的商船。

但旗木老板安然而归，并且没有人知道红云像光顾其他同行一样光顾过旗木的船队。同行们追问他是否有什么“渠道”能避开那索赫里海域蛮横的霸王，他推脱为运气。当然，“运气”不能永远青睐于同一个人，一个月前，旗木商团再次被红云海盗团劫持，旗木老板下落不明。

卡卡西环住海盗的脖子，额头与他相抵。

“是啊，我害羞呢……至少……回到船上，嗯？”

他刻意压低了声音，想把情欲掩藏起来，不料却让尾音拖得越发缠绵悱恻。海盗的呼吸乱了两拍，变得粗重起来。

“来不及了。”海盗说。

另一根硬邦邦的东西被解放出来，紧紧贴着卡卡西的阴茎。两根性器并在一起，分辨不出哪个热度更高一些，大约两人蒸腾着的情热是不相上下的。带土一只手握着两根东西上下撸动，另一只手伸进卡卡西的衬衫，在敏感的腰侧游走、揉捏。那手法过于煽情，让卡卡西不可抑制地弓起腰颤抖着。

“放心……不会在这里把你办了的……”

带土的手轻柔地撸动，两根性器也互相蹭动着，渗出腺液，沿着柱身留下，打湿二人的耻毛。

“嗯……唔……”

卡卡西放弃了。既然海盗说了不会，那就不会在这里做到最后——也不可能就这样停下。那就随他好了，反正……

卡卡西搂紧了带土。

“好舒服……”

他的犹豫也不是完全不能克服的。

“嘿……”

带土手上加了力，两根阴茎挤在一起，头挨着头互相挤压变形。那力道让卡卡西感到轻微的疼痛，又含着一股奇异的快感，沿着脊背流窜上来，让卡卡西呻吟出声，求饶又或者渴望更多。

“……我不在的时候……旗木老板会自己解决吗？”

“嗯……”卡卡西闭着眼，摸索着去找带土接吻，“可是自己不行……不够……只有带土能让我舒服……”

“……真的有在害羞吗……”

带土的小声嘀咕被海浪声淹没了，而卡卡西闭着眼，也没有注意到他发红的脸。

热度在卡卡西的手也加入到下面吗的动作中时达到顶峰。两个男人急促地喘息着，接吻变成胡乱地吮吸又变成肆意地啃咬，手上动作不停，都在努力地想让对方先一步射出来。最后几乎是同时达到顶峰，白色黏糊糊的液体溅在手上，带土正要找东西擦掉，却被卡卡西先一步捉住手舔了个干净。

卡卡西的唇离开手指的时候，带土确确实实地听到了嘬吸的声响。

“老板，你这样很危险啊。”

“那么，回去船上吧。”商人眨着眼说。

“……嗯。”

小艇摇摇晃晃地，向着停泊在闪耀着夕阳余晖的海面上的大船徐徐而去。旗木老板的手掠过海面，船桨溅起的水花打湿他的袖子和戒指。海面之下隐藏着的危险永远与在海洋中追逐利益的商人和海盗同行。而海盗扬起帆来，让海风推动他们肆意前行。

Tbc


	2. 那个海盗的胡茬02

那个海盗的胡茬02

四十年前的阿克塞尔港并不叫阿克塞尔港，莱因城也不过是个小小的渔村。那时候人们还热衷于打听从北边传过来的小道消息，关于海盗和宝藏、美人鱼的歌谣、遍地黄金的东方大陆，真真假假。直到第一个勇士从这里出海，妄图开辟一条能避开海盗通往东大陆的新航道，却被上帝的神妙之手送去了西边；然后是第二个、第三个，人们在这里修港造船，商队从这里出发，西方新大陆开采出来的黄金又从东方换来宝石和精美的器物……莱因村变成莱因镇，又变成莱因城，繁荣兴旺甚至与帝国东岸北部的塞勒斯齐肩——那里可有着整个帝国最古老发达的塞勒斯港。“商人的贪婪造就了她，正如造就每一座吃人的城市机器。”评论家们的如此批判淹没在港口的喧嚣鼎沸里。这其中阿克塞尔家族功不可没，若不是家主当年主动请辞西大陆新塞勒斯港的总督，放弃了那边的权势与财富回到这里继续经营海上的生意，莱因城也许又会是另一番景象。

因此莱因城的居民大多对这个显赫的家族有着不同寻常的尊敬。而它也确实担得起人们的尊敬。阿克塞尔家代代人才辈出，每一位阿克塞尔先生的地位与能力都不容小觑，并且彬彬有礼、乐善好施，与之交游的人们也就更不吝于溢美之词。只是口耳相传毕竟嘈杂，难免有混淆了阿克塞尔们的父兄关系的，传为笑谈。

但是，当人们满怀敬意地仅以“阿克塞尔老爷”代称时，指的一定是其家主，亨特·阿克塞尔老先生。

“……所以我想您一定不会错过这个好机会，尊敬的阿克塞尔老爷。”

亨特·阿克塞尔放下茶杯，打量着面前的银发青年。旗木卡卡西，最近风头正盛的旗木商团的老板，主要经营塞勒斯港的北方航道上的生意，包括香料和丝绸在内涉猎颇多。据闻旗木氏短时间内就在竞争激烈的塞勒斯占领了一席之地，其经营者无疑是近年来最为优秀的商人之一。而事实看来也确呼如此。这位旗木先生谈吐不凡，清晰的思路与温和却笃定的语气让他的话格外具有说服力，那张脸上的笑意里同时含着坦诚与不加掩饰的商人的狡猾，看上去更多了几分迷惑性。

“的确。”阿克塞尔徐徐开口，“您的提议听起来非常诱人，让我不得不感兴趣。遗憾的是，阿克塞尔最近将要出发的船队已经打点完毕，恐怕旗木老板的好意我只能心领了。”

“那真是非常遗憾。”卡卡西的笑容不变，耐心地等待阿克塞尔的后话。

“不过关于新的北方航线，我倒另有想法。听说旗木商团的船队在海盗袭击中受到的损坏，目前为止还没有完全修复？”

“是这样没错，这也是我迫切希望能跟您合作的原因。我们的船想要完全修复好还得有一段日子，而您知道，想要走一条前无古人的新航线，船队的状态不达到巅峰可不行。”

“那么换个方式如何呢？如果只是为了打通一条新航线，并不需要整支船队。”

“您的意思是……”

“我可以提供给您阿克塞尔最快最好的船。如果成功，阿克塞尔将以优厚的条件追加投资。”

“您是建议我租用阿克塞尔的船吗……”卡卡西双手交叠，看上去若有所思。

“或许比‘租用’更实惠一些。”阿克塞尔道，“而且我以我的名誉担保，您此行的利益会得到绝对的保证。”

“如此一来，我不赞同可就是真是绝对的傻瓜了。”卡卡西微笑道，“一般来说，以旗木商团的名义出海，我们只会使用自己的船只。既然您如此提议，我相信那自然会是令我难以拒绝的条件。”

“旗木商团的船只我早有所耳闻，但我们阿克塞尔家的船也不差。我们将有一份非常详尽而公平的合同，相信会令我们都满意。”阿克塞尔注视着卡卡西的眼睛，目光里带有一分探寻。“除此之外，只有一个小小的条件……”

 

“父亲。”布莱克·阿克塞尔走进他父亲的办公室，“这是您要的文件。”

“放在桌子上吧。”

亨特老先生坐在桌前的椅子里，手里摩挲着一只银色的怀表。怀表被精心养护，但仍看得出来时光无情的痕迹。布莱克放下文件，看着略显疲惫的父亲欲言又止。

察觉到布莱克的迟疑，亨特抬起头看向他引以为傲的大儿子。“怎么？”

“其实……”布莱克说，“关于旗木氏和北方航线，我认为您不必像这样……”

“你不看好旗木氏吗？”

“我和旗木氏在塞勒斯有过接触，并不认为那位旗木先生会做没有把握的事。但此行还是过于危险，阿克塞尔也不是非北方海域的航线不可，我想那并不值得您赌上性命。”布莱克顿了一下，接着说，“毕竟，那是红云海盗团……”

“红云海盗团。”亨特略微颌首，“关于旗木卡卡西从红云手里逃回来这件事，你怎么看？”

“相当地……传奇。”布莱克考虑着措辞，“无论是从哪个版本的传言来看，旗木先生无疑都是一位勇敢而机敏的冒险家。一般人是无法做到的……但是从我们能查到的迹象来看，他的故事没有破绽。”

“谨慎是你的优点，也可能限制住你。”亨特拍了拍儿子的肩膀，“这次的茶叶生意我不在，就由你全权负责了。我明白你的顾虑。相信你的父亲吧，我虽然被称为疯子，但是你知道的，我不会拿性命开玩笑。”

布莱克出去后，亨特打开那只怀表。表壳内用特殊的工艺镶嵌出人像，能看出是一对和睦的夫妻，其中丈夫有着银色的头发。壳中还夹着一张画像，是一个英俊的金发男人，纸张略微泛黄，但总体保存得很好。

“旗木啊……”

 

马车里。

“卡卡西老师……喂，卡卡西老师？”

“嗯……嗯？”

“老师还没有说完呢，之前在阿克塞尔宅邸的事，那个老爷爷到底提了什么要求啊？”

“啊，阿克塞尔老先生……”卡卡西说，“他会提供给旗木商团船和一笔资金，和我们合作开辟北方海域的新航线。条件是……他自己也要一起去。”

“欸？那个爷爷？要亲自去？”

“没错……”

“但是他已经快七十了吧我说……”

“嗯……不愧是人称‘莱因的疯子’的阿克塞尔啊。”

金发的弟子还在念叨着阿克塞尔老爷子的剽悍，卡卡西的思绪则又一次从马车里飞去了海上。距他从带土处回来已经过了半个多月，也就有半个多月没有过带土那边的消息。某些情绪在不经意间肆无忌惮地滋长起来，竟远胜过去十多年间积累的所有。

这样不行，这很危险，他想，无论是对自己还是对带土……

但是他无法抑制。十五岁的时候深邃无常的大海从他身边夺去了包括带土在内的一切，三十岁的时候又像恩赐般把带土还给了他；那之后他们并非没有过分离，倒不如说分离是常态；只是这一次略有不同，他们筹划的事终于开始了第一步……而海浪的涛涛回响又开始把他拖进十几年前的噩梦里。

卡卡西下意识地转动着姆指上的戒指。

这是一笔没有保证的生意。成本，规则，参与的对手，最后的赢面……全部未知的零和游戏。没有退出的选项，也不存在赢家之外的出路，赌上自己和带土的所有，一旦开始……

不，已经开始了。

“鸣人，”卡卡西叫住还在碎碎念的弟子，“知道我为什么会答应阿克塞尔的条件吗？”

“好像知道，但是又不大明白。”鸣人老实地说，“而且我不明白为什么这位老爷子一定要跟着一起去，海上很危险不是吗？像老师您说的那样从他的立场看，假如他的目的是新的北方航道，他应该有的是不用以身犯险的方式吧？”

卡卡西点点头，“那么，作为一个商人，他还会有什么目的呢？”

“唔……船和物资都是他出，我们只用出人出力，但是后续的分配太奇怪了，甚至这一船的货物获利最后也会归属我们，看起来像是新航道真的对他有绝对的诱惑，可以不惜代价；可是这样的话他为什么不让旗木注资茶叶生意呢？总体来说那样的成本和风险会更小啊……这也是我不明白的地方，像这样的合同卡卡西老师应该不会接受才对……”

“合同内的利好几乎全部指向我们，为什么觉得我不会接受呢？”

“因为‘只有己方获利的交易不是真正的交易’，这句话可是老师说的。”

卡卡西笑了，揉了揉鸣人的头，“分析得不错。”

“不要这样摸人家的头啊老师，” 鸣人躲闪着表示抗议，“我已经十六岁了啊我说！” 

“诶呀，抱歉抱歉，”卡卡西举起双手，“总觉得鸣人还和刚见面的时候一样大呢……”

“真是的……所以这个阿克塞尔老爷子到底是怎么回事啊，快告诉我吧老师！”

“是啊，怎么回事呢……”

亨特·阿克塞尔，莱因城的阿克塞尔家族的家主，通过南方海域的航线把持着帝国与东大陆之间近三成的贸易往来。曾经参过海军，水手出身，跑船起家。因为从海盗手中救下过皇室成员受封名誉贵族。西拓时代曾在西大陆大展拳脚，任过西大陆新塞勒斯港的总督。据说因为比起当总督更喜欢跑船经商，所以自己辞掉了总督的职位回到了莱因城。

“听说他非常喜欢冒险，被称为‘莱因城的疯子’，而且他自己还挺喜欢这个别称的。从这一点来看，要求亲自出海倒是很符合他的性格。”

“好像很有道理……”

“但是，”卡卡西停了一下，“这解释不了那份合同里的大幅度让利。”

“他给出了那么优厚的条件，看上去是为了更加快捷的新北方航道，可事实上，‘新航道开通后’的所有利益都是虚的。虽然我确实‘从红云手中逃了回来’，但这不代表我有绝对的把握找出红云无法涉及的新航道。因此我回来之后，阿克塞尔只是由当时正好在塞勒斯的布莱克先生上门稍作慰问。我们贸然登门拜访，也是借由‘旗木的船队短时间内无法再次出海’，才不显得过于唐突。他们曾经在红云手中吃过亏，所以才会在北方稍作试水后重新转回专注于南方海域。此行的危险，老人家不可能不清楚。一旦有什么问题，不但投资的船和物资捞不回来，连他自己的命也可能搭上。

“所以，在此行他能确实掌握或接触到的东西里，有什么是必须由他亲自出手行动的事。”

“此行能确实掌握或接触的……除了他阿克塞尔家的……那不就是我们的人了吗？”鸣人震惊地反应过来，“老师，您不是说他和团藏有合作吗，那不就说明他可能会对您不利？！”

卡卡西拍拍鸣人的肩膀：“那倒不见得。到时候船上会是旗木的成员占多数，况且至今为止我们没有破绽，即使是团藏也没有理由对我们出手。”

“唔……那是为什么啊？”

“亨特·阿克塞尔最开始跑船的时候，恰好是过去的‘木叶’刚开始在北方海盗猖獗的海域活跃的阶段。”卡卡西说，“我在想……老人家想要知道的事，会不会和这个有关。”

“那岂不是更不能跟他合作了吗？”鸣人问，“您说过，‘木叶’是我们最大的秘密，绝对不能被别人探知的。”

“正因为是这样，我们才更要接受他的条件。”卡卡西说，“无论他此行的目的是什么，我都必须确认他与‘木叶’是否有我们不知道的关联。”

“老师又在拿自己冒险了吧……”

“怎么会，”卡卡西说，“你看至今为止老师我出过什么问题吗？”

鸣人偏过头看他，“红云那次，如果对方不是带土大哥的话……”

“咳。”卡卡西打断他，“总之，根据消息，阿克塞尔和团藏在这一次的茶叶生意中确实有合作，不过是以私人投资的名义。海军因为红云多次颜面扫地，团藏一定会对戏弄了红云的我感兴趣。我原来的目的是在阿克塞尔的船队里掺一笔，这样团藏知道后就极有可能借机让皇家海军插手，我们也就有机会接触到他了。”

“但是，阿克塞尔老爷子却拒绝了您的提议。”

“是的。我想他很可能也是在防备海军对阿克塞尔的渗透，所以选择了这么迂回的办法。看来他们的合作不算深入，双方的信任并不够。不过没关系，既然已经搭上了阿克塞尔家，对我们就有好处。”

“唔……”

“我们回去后，就在塞勒斯进行水手的招收，带土的人会趁机混进来。鸣人，我会派你跟天藏一起去港口负责这件事。怎么样，能做到吗？”

“放心吧老师！”鸣人脸上的忧虑一扫而空，“包在我身上吧！”

“嗯，鸣人也是能独当一面的水手了呀……”卡卡西低头笑道。他又开始转动手上的戒指。戒指的内侧凹凸不平，用古老的伊莱顿语刻着一行字。

波瓦多莱拉。与你永远同行。

他突然想到海盗的胡茬，永远刮不干净，永远会在第二天冒出新的来。

带土，只要你在……

Tbc


	3. 那个海盗的胡茬03_上

赫尔曼·琼斯的心情有些糟糕。阳光太刺眼了——但，不，不是阳关的关系。塞勒斯有着典型的近海域气候，夏季的天气风云变幻，明朗的晴天不可多得，没有久住塞勒斯的居民会责备阳光过于灿烂。虽然他已经在太阳底下站了快一个钟头，汗水流出来又蒸发掉，让他觉得自己像是吊在外港礁石间的干瘪的海盗尸体。

而赫尔曼烦躁的原因另有其事，或者说另有其人——那个站在他旁边的高个半吊子水手，在他们不幸相邻的一个钟头里不停地晃来晃去问东问西，表现得像个从没见过海面的白痴一样，他才是令人烦躁的根源。

说不定他真的没有出过海，赫尔曼想，如果不是那张带有东大陆特征的面孔确实呈现出在海上吹磨过的粗粝线条的话。这是赫尔曼不知道第多少次回答对方关于塞勒斯港的问题，他的耐心几乎要消耗殆尽。并非是出于本地人的傲慢，但是，他是说——

只要是在帝国附近海域航行过的水手，谁会像这样对塞勒斯聚集的商团这般一无所知呢？

“琼斯前辈——”

“帮帮忙，阿飞。”赫尔曼终于忍不住说，“就一会儿，行吗？在轮到我们之前，让我安静一会儿。”

“抱歉，抱歉，琼斯先生，我只是……您看，我是说，我确实不太明白……那边是旗木商团租下的港口对吧？可是为什么停在那里的船漆着‘阿克塞尔’的字样？您不是说阿克塞尔……”

“是只在在南边活动的商团。”赫尔曼说，“但是我刚才也说了这次旗木氏租用了阿克塞尔的船。你准备来给人家当船员之前不会了解一下雇主的情况吗？”

“啊，因为我听说这边航程短，钱又给得多，所以才来的……”

赫尔曼无奈地撑住头。身侧的青年笑得过于坦诚，让人生不出过多的责备之意。青年的黑发修理得不过寸长，左眼连同左耳被一块黑布裹住，露出的右半边脸则带着略显狰狞的疤痕——看样子经历过很多不幸，能保持这样开朗的表情也不容易。但是这也太过欠考虑了些，现在的年轻人都这么莽撞吗？

他们正在排队等待聘用船员的面试。塞勒斯港经常有这种临时性质的船员招收，有些小商人没有固定的合作船队，又养不起自己的船只和船员，于是会在出海前临时拉起一支队伍。这种情况往往航程不远，给的报酬也不高，相应的对船员的招收标准也就不高，甚至不会过多查证前来应征者的身份，多会吸引一些身份低微，或者不过是想要趁机搭船出海的人。而旗木氏的此次招收显然不在这种之列。旗木氏之前被海盗袭击，损伤不小，连船也是从阿克塞尔家租来的——听说阿克塞尔家的布莱克先生本就与旗木先生有旧，而阿克塞尔家的船绝不逊于以船只速度快安全性高闻名的旗木家，因此这次跨越帝国南北的合作也就不那么难以理解——旗木氏亟待一笔生意的完成来尽快恢复元气，此次临时招收一些船员填补空缺，似乎也只是跟应征者签定单程的临时合同，报酬则相对很是优厚。

但赫尔曼·琼斯另有目的。他曾经是服役于帝国海军的高级船员，后来在裁军中退役，一直以捕鱼为生，生活并不宽裕。他的女儿生了病，他需要大笔的收入来源。不是一次性的，而是更长久的——所以他必须应征上，然后再找机会成为旗木氏的长期合同员工。

如果在旗木氏危难的时候加入，说不定以后还有机会走得更高……

就在赫尔曼一边有些焦虑地打算着未来，一边漫不经心地回应着自称阿飞的青年各种各样的问题时，负责招人的旗木氏的两名成员却走了一个。有人跑过来附在那个金发的少年耳边说了什么，他立刻站起身，和旁边的男人略作商量，急匆匆地走了。

“啊……小樱！等一下……等等，真的是你，你怎么来了？”

漩涡鸣人跑到塞勒斯港内港的女王咖啡厅，果然看到樱发的女孩子正准备结账离开。春野樱和他同是孤儿，作为卡卡西的弟子从小被收留在旗木商团，因为天资聪颖被有名的医生收下学习医术，近年来已经很少像鸣人一样跟着卡卡西出海或者去谈生意。此时的她却是一身男装，长发巧妙地扎在头巾里，看上去像个利落的少年水手。

“你怎么穿成这样啊我说……”

鸣人示意侍者暂时回避，这才注意到小樱的打扮，疑惑的同时心想小樱穿成这样也很好看啊……

“我来防止你跟卡卡西老师又丢下我出海啊！”小樱冷哼一声，“明明答应过下次一起去的，每次都一声不吭地溜掉，下次又下次，想糊弄我到什么时候？”

“这个……其实我也很想和小樱一起出海，但是你在纲手奶奶那里学习那么忙，每次都没空啊……”

“狡辩！分明是卡卡西老师每次都看准了诊所抽不出人手的时候才来找我吧！”

鸣人挠挠头，生气的小樱最可怕了。“我不知道……好像……”好像还真是这么回事。

“切……”小樱低下头，“还不是因为我是女孩子。”

“不、不会的！”见到小樱低落，鸣人慌忙说，“卡卡西老师你还不知道吗，我们还是小孩子的时候不是一样带着我们出海吗？还有佐助一起……小樱别难过，老师才不会因为你是女孩子就不带你出海，他一定是有自己的考虑……”

“噗……”低着头的小樱笑出声来，“鸣人你真是……我没有难过啦。放心，这回我跟师傅请了长假，避开伊鲁卡先生偷偷溜出来的，卡卡西老师绝对甩不开我，肯定没问题。”

鸣人看着小樱的笑脸，感觉仿佛有很大的问题。“虽然小樱一起的话我是很开心……”

“好了别说我的事了。”小樱说，“这次出海是去哪？你是在招临时船员吗？卡卡西老师又有什么计划了？”

“这个啊……”鸣人压低声音凑过去，“你记不记得，带土大哥他们都戴那种特别好看的耳环？”

小樱也压低了声音，“红云的耳环吗？我记得，红宝石那种……”

“这次他们的人会一起来……”

 

红宝石的耳环……红宝石的耳环……

鸣人走后，天藏暂时一个人负责剩下的船员招收。他聘中了几位经验丰富的水手，符合特征的红云的人却一直没有出现，更没有人跟他对暗号。眼看名额不剩几个，他的心里有些烦躁。这些不靠谱的海盗，到底来了没有啊。

“下一个。”

“您好……”

“眼罩摘一下。”天藏扫了一眼对方，又低头在名单上勾画，“例行确认，麻烦配合一下。”

“好的好的。”对方配合地摘下脸上包裹的黑布。天藏抬头看时，被他露出的左耳上一枚小小的耳钉吸引了注意力。

红宝石……

天藏突然反应过来，“你是……！”

“来应召船员的！先生请一定要雇我呀，阿飞很有经验的！”

“……”天藏一时无语。偏偏对方笑得无辜，又一副理所当然地样子等着他宣布结果。

“好吧……”

“您不问点什么吗？”自称阿飞的男人打断他，满脸期待地说道。

“……”我不想问，你自己都来了，那种暗号到底有什么意义。天藏内心腹诽，但还是开口说道：“如果船发生意外，你会怎么选择？”

“波瓦多莱拉，”阿飞答道，看上去非常开心，“永远……与他同行。”

“旗木氏雇佣您为水手，这是合同，请在这里签字。”

天藏把合同和笔一起推过去，心想那个人知不知道这次跟他同行的人是你啊。

 

我不知道！卡卡西心想，我当然不知道，这个不靠谱的、不讲道理的……

“旗木老板？”亨特·阿克塞尔注意到卡卡西的僵硬，关切地问道。阿克塞尔家引以为傲的“无畏冒险者号”出海已经是第三天，看样子旗木卡卡西终于打算向他透露一些开辟北方航道的细节。他们正从甲板向船尾行去，被一个正在擦甲板的水手挡住了去路。水手笨手笨脚地打翻了水桶，正好溅了卡卡西一身水。

“抱歉抱歉，老板对不起，我没有看到你……”

“阿飞！”赫尔曼·琼斯闻声赶来，就看到应招的时候那个把自己烦得够呛的青年又给他找了麻烦。赫尔曼如愿被旗木雇佣，甚至因为曾经服役的经验直接做了水手长，只是没想到阿飞也被雇进来做了水手，还刚好归他负责。

“非常抱歉，先生，他没什么经验……”

“那个，要不我给老板擦一下……”阿飞插嘴道，看上去有些无所适从。

旁侧传来水手们压低的笑声。卡卡西恼火地看着“阿飞”傻呼呼的样子。没有经验的船员……演得可真像！这个……海盗！

在场的人没有谁知道这个惹了祸看上去不怎么聪明的家伙正是索赫里海域的霸主，赫赫有名的红云海盗团的团长内轮带土。人们为他发笑，就连阿克塞尔老爷子也忍俊不禁。“临时船员不太好做啊。”

鸣人和小樱躲在船舱后。阿克塞尔大概以为卡卡西沉下来的表情是因为被泼了一身水，他们则明白完全不是这么回事儿。

“天藏先生可没告诉我带土大哥自己来了啊。这两天都没看到……我觉得带土大哥要惨。”

“我看要惨的是鸣人你，”小樱说，“老师可是把这件事交给你了的，你却什么都没跟他说……”

“……”

鸣人往后退了退，犹豫着要不要先回避一下，却听到卡卡西叫他：“鸣人，小樱！”

“来啦！”小樱拽着鸣人走了出来，假装什么也不知道的样子。

“让您见笑了，阿克塞尔老爷。”卡卡西恢复了从容的样子，做出无奈的表情苦笑道，“临时船员确实不比老手，只不过要训练也来不及。现在请允许我失陪一下，我需要换一下衣服——鸣人和小樱等一下会和您一起共进下午茶的。”

“没问题。”阿克塞尔挥挥手，“不必顾虑我。”

雇主们都离开了，赫尔曼头疼地看向阿飞，准备帮他收拾残局，却发现闯祸的水手不知道什么时候已经不见了。

“阿飞？阿飞呢！？”

水手们纷纷摇头表示自己没有看见。

“跑到哪去了……”

 

tbc


	4. 那个海盗的胡茬03_下

【带卡】那个海盗的胡茬03_下

船头甲板上，鸣人和小樱正坐在临时摆出来的餐几旁，听亨特·阿克塞尔讲无畏冒险者号的船艏像上第三道伤痕的由来。坦白说老人家的故事讲得不赖，很久没有出过海的小樱听得兴致勃勃。鸣人却有些心不在焉。一方面，在他心中，纵览整个北方海域，最厉害的商船永远是如今属于旗木商团的“金色闪光”号，而比起听阿克塞尔吹嘘自家的船，他还是更愿意和小樱一起单独呆着；另一方面，自从卡卡西分析过阿克塞尔可能的目的之后，他心底难免对这位过于具有冒险精神的老爷子怀了几分戒备。卡卡西老师说的对，他离一名合格的商人还差得远，又或者他永远成不了那种合格的商人——始终保持微笑，巧妙地隐藏自己的底牌与想法。

单从这点来看，旗木卡卡西无疑是整个帝国最完美的商人。不要说卡卡西老师，也许连小樱都做得比自己好——此时一身长裙作淑女妆扮的少女正和亨特·阿克塞尔愉快地交谈着，热情而不失优雅。鸣人装模做样地喝了口茶。说起来这本该是卡卡西老师的工作……所以他到底干什么去了？

 

与其说他在干些什么，不如说旗木老板这会儿正在被干些什么——戴眼罩的黑发水手把卡卡西抵在房间门上，抓住他的手腕压着他接吻。他被抓住的手中还握着一盏烛台。一刻钟前，洗完澡回到房间里的卡卡西敏锐地察觉到了他人侵入的迹象，警惕地抄起的烛台却没有挥出去。躲在门后的水手挑着眉吹了声口哨，说老板你这是干什么呢。

干什么？不如来跟某些随随便便混上船还泼人一身水的海盗头子算算帐。

然而海盗一脸无辜，说好了会派人来的嘛，所以阿飞派自己来了呀~下层水手整天在干活，不这样怎么单独见得到旗木老板？

啧。

二人交换了情报。带土思考了一会儿，垂着眼说这个阿克塞尔可能确实有点别的来头，你……卡卡西，你要小心点。

海盗抬眼盯住一个人的时候，那双黑色的眼仁会显得格外深邃。他说你这家伙，不要老是想着拿自己去冒险。

卡卡西有点无奈地点头，心想这句话最近听到的频率高了点，我的信誉有这么差吗？他一边转过身准备换上干净的衣服，一边对带土说你先回去吧，别被发现了。却不防被海盗抓住了手。

“时间还早。”海盗说，“老板，机会难得……嗯？”

此刻海盗灵活的舌头正肆意扫过旗木老板的口腔。烛台掉在了地上，敏感的上腭被轻佻地撩拨，奇异的痒与渐渐升腾的情欲逼得卡卡西下意识地退了退，又被带土不由分说地把头按回来。

分开的时候两人都有些气喘。虽然一个是混迹上流社会的大商人，一个是在海上叱诧风云的海盗头子，从不缺女性投怀送抱，二人的吻技却都很差。霸道挑衅的舌头只是胡乱听来的“技巧”，实则连换气的概念都没有，全凭本能啃在一起。旗木老板曾评价海盗头子的亲吻“完全是野兽行径”，换来海盗一声嗤笑，老板你也没好到哪去。

伪装成水手的海盗舔一舔唇上两个人混在一起的唾液，松开握住卡卡西的手撑在门上，曲膝蹭动他家“老板”光裸的下身。“硬了……做吧？”

卡卡西长出了一口气，刚被放开的手伸向带土的腰带：“快点……不要……太大声。”

带土忍不住把卡卡西整个环住。双方体格相当，这个动作总能让他获得一种满足感。他慢慢地蹲下，让卡卡西披着的浴衣随之被褪下来。卡卡西的手搁在他肩上，暴露在空气中的皮肤栗起，忍不住抖了一下。

也是因为带土吻了吻他半勃起的性器。

“先让小老板爽一下……”带土说。

他开始配合着双手给卡卡西口交。口腔的温热湿润和稍有些重的力度让卡卡西很快完全勃起。带土对他的身体如此熟悉，知道如何按揉囊袋、如何刮蹭茎身、如何舔弄头部可以让卡卡西舒服得呻吟出声。他的手指还不时戳着唾液照顾一下卡卡西的后穴，把那里一点点地揉开。这是在船上……别人的船上，有别人的船上……卡卡西微微躬身，手指咬在口中防止声音的外溢，另一手插进带土短硬的黑发里，不知道是想要推开他还是想要更多。

没一会儿卡卡西射在了带土嘴里，软绵绵地趴在带土身上等高潮的余韵过去。带土闭着口撑着他站起来走到床边，让他跪趴在床上，屁股翘起正对着自己。这个姿势带来的羞耻感让卡卡西下意识地缩了缩后穴。突然有温热的液体滴在臀缝上，沿着那里流下来。

“用这个将就一下吧。”带土说。

卡卡西立刻意识到那是什么——自己的精液，大概混合着带土的唾液，刚刚一直被他含在嘴里。带土的手指就着那些液体探进他的后穴。高潮过后的绵软身体任由打开，带土一点点开拓着，伸进第二根、第三根手指……卡卡西的性器又抬头了。带土的手指按压过他的敏感点。卡卡西抽吸着软下腰，仿佛有生命的异物侵入腹脏的不适感和从那隐秘的地方直窜进大脑的致命快感侵袭了他。他把脸埋进被子里。

带土被眼前的景色刺激得有些掌握不好手上的力道，一错神的功夫重重地碾过了卡卡西肠壁中的那一点。卡卡西闷哼一声，绷紧了小腹，却不躲闪，挺翘的性器流出腺液。

“旗木老板总是这样……自己爽过之后就一副任我摆弄的样子……这样可……十分危险啊……”

带土腾出一只手，蘸着那些乱七八糟的液体给自己纾解——他也早就硬得发疼了。

等带土终于让自己硬热的性器顶进卡卡西的体内，两人同时发出一声闷哼，近一个月没能被满足的对彼此的渴求终于得到缓解。传教士体位让带土能清楚地看着卡卡西泛红的、情动难耐的脸。卡卡西仍用手捂着嘴，尽力不让自己发出声，一面被他深深地操进去，一面撸动着自己的性器。开始带土还能保持不疾不徐的频率，很快便被卡卡西不断嘬吸着他的肠壁逼得失去了节奏，不加控制地一次又一次冲进又抽出，让穴口翻出被操得艳红的肠肉。室内充满了他们压抑着的喘息和肉体接触着液体碰撞在一起的声音。

“嗯……卡卡西……”

快高潮的时候卡卡西双腿环住带土的腰，双手也钩紧了他的脖子。

“太……深了……”

直到被操射出来、精液沾到带土的衬衫上，卡卡西才想起来自己早就一丝不挂，带土则一件没脱，只有裤子解开了一些。带土把性器抽出来全射在了他身上。两个人抱在一起休息了会儿。就在卡卡西以为会就这样结束的时候，发现带土半硬的性器又开始若有若无地戳弄他的小腹。

“卡卡西……再来一次……”

卡卡西闭了闭眼默许了他。其实他也有些没爽够。

可他万万没想到带土竟抱着他到了阳台上。等他反应过来，眼前已经是一片深蓝开阔的海面。

“真是华丽的船艉楼，你说阿克塞尔老头儿会不会也在这儿干过这档子事？”

无畏冒险者号的船艉楼有三层，卡卡西的办公室在中间这层，更靠船尾的房间就是他们刚刚做爱的卧室。此时他们来到卧室联通的宽敞阳台上，阳台是开方式的，三面都是及腰的木制围栏。启航的第一个晚上鸣人在晚餐时开心地说船艉楼的阳台非常适合赏景，现在看来果然如此。夕阳将沉，金红色的光芒铺洒在粼粼的海面上；飞翔的海鸟在日光中只剩纤细的黑色影子，时而冲入水中捉起浮到浅层海面的小鱼；无畏冒险者号驶过海面留下款款的尾痕，从远到近聚集到眼下……海风阵阵，挂在船尾印着旗木商团标志的旗子卷起又展开，鸥鸟的鸣叫声声入耳。的确是赏景的好地方。

如果旗木老板不是正赤身裸体地被他的“水手”揽在怀里。

带土让卡卡西趴在围栏上，从后面进入他。已经被操得松软的洞穴不加抗拒地接纳滚烫的性器，而卡卡西不能发出一点声音。说不定鸣人和小樱这时候正在楼上的阳台呢！或者更糟糕的，如果阿克塞尔老爷子正在楼下的房间里休息，也许他们之前的动静已经足够吵醒他，那么现在他刚好可以起来听到风度翩翩的旗木老板和他的水手演的这场……这场……

卡卡西艰难地把手肘撑在围栏上，一手把住围栏的横杆好稳住被不断撞击的身体，另一手死死捂住嘴，防止过于煽情的呻吟泄漏出来。

带土把卡卡西的手拉到后面，配合着撞击的动作把卡卡西一次次拉回来又放开。卡卡西被从昏暗的房间里一下子来到明亮的户外的羞耻感和过分的快感折磨着，闭紧嘴闷哼。

“爽的话就叫出来啊，卡卡西……啊，对了对了，不能叫，楼下是阿克塞尔老板，楼上是鸣人和小樱，可千万不能被他们听到呀旗木老板……”

“如果……被听到声音，只要他们伸出头来……就能看到你现在的样子……”

“一丝不挂……全身泛红……被干得流出泪来……啊，还有这些痕迹，我给你的痕迹……”

“这样淫乱的样子，只要一探头，嗯？”

听着带土的下流话，卡卡西的脑中已经出现了他们被发现的场景：被其他船员、被船的真正主人——真不敢相信他竟然和带土在别人的船上做了起来——船的真正主人亨特·阿克塞尔、还有被他的学生们……被他们看见，他是一个怎样淫荡又放浪的老板、合作者与老师啊……

可更要命的是眼前的海面，随时能夺走他的一切的这汪洋大海。他感到一阵眩晕。

“不……”

像是知道他内心隐藏的恐惧，带土稍稍放缓了动作，在他耳边温柔地安抚道：“别怕，卡卡西……我在这里，和你在一起。没有谁能夺走你我……”

波瓦多莱拉，他说。与你永远同行。

“嗯……”

卡卡西喃喃。波瓦多莱拉……

手被拉到后面去后，胸口就成了支撑点。卡卡西的身材看似是修长、偏向于较瘦削的类型，实际上该有的肌肉分毫不少。幼时受到的教育给了他高超的剑术也给了他强健的身体，而部分训练被他坚持至今，因而有了那些薄薄皮肤下令带土爱不释手的紧实肌肉。与女孩子的身体不同，女孩子的身体柔软、细腻，像毛绒绒的草食类小动物；而卡卡西，卡卡西也是毛绒绒的，但他是野兽、是狼犬，是你自以为他已经无力反击时仍可能觑机反败为胜的危险生物。即便被操开一次后已经完全松弛下来，他也不会变得柔软纤弱，这具身体始终是坚实的、强壮的男人的身体。

——但是却该死的性感，让带土欲罢不能。

此刻卡卡西的胸肌搁在栏杆上，每当带土抽出时就成为他整个身体的支点。木制的栏杆粗而结实，表面被打了蜡，所以格外光滑，但不断摩蹭在上面仍然说不上好受。两粒乳头不时被碾过，肿胀地挺立着；整片胸口被磨得通红。

带土把卡卡西扶起来，一手把他的两只手反剪在身后，另一手伸到前面去，从小腹一路煽情地揉捏到胸口，最后掐住一边的乳头，加了力气揉捻着。卡卡西因为前后同时的刺激呼吸一顿，然后短促地抽吸起来。带土知道，他马上又要高潮了。

“我有没有说过……你把我吞进去的时候……扭动的样子，格外地色情啊，卡卡西……老板……”

带土说着，深深地撞击进去，碾压卡卡西肠壁上的那一点。最后的老板两字从带土的喉间低沉又暧昧地随着吐气吹进卡卡西敏感的耳朵眼，携带着浓重的欲望钻进他的脑子里，在头皮下造成一阵酥麻。卡卡西在一瞬间像是被同时夺去了声音与呼吸，整个身体向前弓起，颤抖着射了出来。

“嗯……”

卡卡西高潮的时候，抽搐的肠壁也绞紧了带土。带土闷哼一声，加快动作抽插了几下，射在了卡卡西体内。

“快……进屋里去……”

猜到卡卡西在担心什么，带土眨眨眼睛：“放心吧老板，他们都在船首呢，我过来之前确认过了……船艉楼这边只有我和你。”

“唔……”

两个人一起靠在栏杆上休息了一会儿。虽然不怕被看见，带土还是把自己的衬衫披在了卡卡西身上。他的东西变软从卡卡西里面退了出来，黏糊糊的精液留在里面，暂时没有滴落。卡卡西忍不住收缩着绷紧了屁股，看得带土下流地吹了声口哨。

“又在里面……”

“哎呀，”带土亲昵地蹭了蹭卡卡西的脖子，“我看旗木老板其实蛮喜欢的……”

“……”

“不过还是得处理一下。”

带土从兜里掏出一支小号望远镜——他早有准备——在卡卡西还有点茫然的时候把那个不到两指粗细的棍状物毫不费力地塞进了他一时合不拢的肉穴里。

“你……”卡卡西闷哼一声。

“刚刚好。”带土干完坏事，又在那两瓣白屁股上顺手捏了一把，得意地看着自己的杰作。“毕竟流出来被人看见就不好了。”

卡卡西对体内的异物稍作适应，回过头意味深长地看了他一眼。带土立时警觉，心道不妙，立即准备见好就收。然而在他反应过来的前一刻，卡卡西已经抬脚——

“噗嗵——”

带土被一脚踹下了船。

“噗……咳咳咳……”

突然被踹进海里，带土没有防备，呛了不少水。“太狠了吧老板……你就这么对你忠心耿耿的水手吗旗木老板……”

“嗯哼……”卡卡西笑得格外温柔，“正好洗洗，毕竟身上溅的东西被看见就不好了。”

带土抹开脸上的水，正看见卡卡西无情地解了自己给他披上的衬衣扔了下来。冒险者号的速度很快，这一会儿功夫已经拉开了一段距离，就是衬衣飘落的位置离他也不算近。带土甩甩头发，认命地向前游去。

诶……玩笑开过头了……

而卡卡西转身进屋，把自己收拾利落，然后打开门对甲板上忙碌的众人喊道：“有——人——落——水——”

“落水”的苦命船员正抓着衬衣游到船侧，刚好听到旗木老板的喊声。这么幸灾乐祸的……应该没在生气。带土浮在水面上配合地叫起来：“救命哇——快来人救救我呀——”

 

夕阳沉下了海面。停在桅杆上休息的鸥鸟被船上的骚动惊得飞起，人们手忙脚乱地把不慎落水的船员拖上来。那个笨手笨脚的水手披了毛巾坐在甲板堆放的箱子上有点害羞地笑，恭顺地听着负责的水手长有点啰嗦的数落。他的眼罩被拿在手上，湿淋淋地滴着水；平常和左眼一起被裹住的左耳耳垂上，红宝石耳钉在水的辅衬下闪着别样的光彩。赫尔曼·琼斯看着那枚耳钉，莫名其妙地想到海盗们往往会佩戴价值不菲的耳饰，以求不幸横死后有人能以之作为报酬，给他们收尸，让他们回家。

带土摸了摸自己光滑的下巴，心想正规船上还得保持面容整洁……真是麻烦。

 

Tbc


End file.
